


This Will Probably End Badly

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ted thinks they should promote world peace. But that may be more difficult than they imagined. <br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, at all, darn it, because I still want a Keanu of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Probably End Badly

"You know what we should do," Ted 'Theodore' Logan said. 

"What?" William S. Preston, Esquire (commonly known as 'Bill') asked. 

"We should promote peace and stuff." Tod nodded, warming to the idea. It was a totally radical idea, evident by the way his hands windmilled. "You know. If we took all the amazing guys we learned about in history and put them together in one room, maybe we could solve all the wars!"

Bill considered. "Is that building an army?" 

Ted frowned a thoughtful frown. "Is it an army if they're all leaders?" 

"Don't you need people to fight?" Bill asked. He might have been the brains of the outfit.

Ted did that miniscule shake of his head, where just his hair moved. "If they're all fighters, wouldn't they fight?" 

"They might fight each other, dude. I mean, some of those really great leaders weren't really friendly." Bill was pretty sure that Indian dude, Geronimo, wouldn't want to fight along some white dudes. 

Ted pouted. "But we should do something. Rufus said we're supposed to herald in a new age of peace and enlightenment." He did remember that. Perhaps not exactly the way Rufus said it, because he'd been mentally humming along with Van Halen at the time. 

"Maybe instead of military guys, we should look for peaceful dudes. I mean, your dad," Bill pointed at Ted, who made a face, "would probably be happy if a war broke out." 

"Yeah, bummer." Ted sighed. His father's military background was always a problem. But Ted brightened instantly. "Okay, so let's go after the peaceful guys! Like Ghandi and Martin Luther King, Jr.!"

Bill considered again, nodding slowly, a smile brightening his face. "I think that's it!" They air-guitared their delight. 

"Wait. Uh. How do we know if they're really peaceful or not?" Ted asked. "I mean, some of them could secretly be giant robots or something." 

"I guess we'll just have to do some history reading." Bill realized as soon as he said it how tedious that would be.

Ted did, too. "Bogus," they groaned together.


End file.
